


Do You Like My Eyes, Niall?

by narryworks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this...........is pontless but i was inspired for like a mini second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/narryworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So?” He raises his eyebrow while Niall’s face falls and his eyebrows furrow, “Do you like my eyes Niall?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like My Eyes, Niall?

“Do you like my eyes, Niall?”

Niall turns around to the serenity of Harry’s voice, the feel of it being so much more innocent and even a fraction more flirty than it usually is and Niall’s intrigued, he may also turn around because he was asked a question and Niall’s always a gentleman- so he wants to answer it. 

His eyes widen when he turns around, “Fucking hell, Haz.” He takes one more glance while trying to swallow down the array of words on his tongue. “What the fuck have you done?”

He takes in the array of colours on Harry’s eyelid, the purples, pinks and grey all fading together across it, making it seem a lot more noticeable than if he hadn’t had it on, Niall never really noticed Harry’s eyelids. He, also, sees the accentuation of his eyes with his thicker lashes and the bold line of black on his water line. 

He’s looking up at where Niall’s standing, looking up through his eyelashes and he looks innocent and really  _pretty_  and Niall’s breathing takes a bit of toll. 

Harry takes it on himself to think that Niall may want an explanation because although Harry knows this wouldn’t be a surprise, the boys know what he’s like, he wants to clarify how he ended up like this.   
“Lou’s been helping Lottie, as you know,” he mumbles whilst Niall nods along. “She said she wanted practise doing a bit more complicated make up. Not just blushing and concealing and all that. So, I let her.” He finishes with a dumb, dopey smile that makes Niall smile a little. 

Harry stands up, then. Walks to Niall and crowds him a bit before asking his question again.   
“So?” He raises his eyebrow while Niall’s face falls and his eyebrows furrow, “Do you like my eyes Niall?” 

Niall smirks at him a bit, “Yeah, I guess.” He closes the little gap between him and Harry before reaching and loosely gripping the waistband of Harry’s jeans. “Like some other bits, too.”

Harry swallows, “Yeah?” He nods, “Like what?”   
He’s practically glaring at Niall, not even blinking while he waits for Niall to say what he thinks he’s going to say. 

“Yeah,” Niall starts, draws it out and teases Harry, looks back up into his eyes before he replies.   
“Like your toes.” And then he nearly falls over from laughing at Harry’s face. 

“Idiot.” Harry mutters while he steps away.

“ _Your_  idiot, though.” Niall smiles, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist a little too quickly so he stumbles a bit.   
The two boys left to be found by Liam and Louis seconds later, something about a post concert party. Niall guesses he’ll tell Harry about the other parts he likes another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> nice this has no real point
> 
> catch me on tumble http://narryworks.tumblr.com


End file.
